1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an object gripping device, and more particularly to an object gripping device using a electromagnetic assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
In general physical stores or exhibition venues, actual portable electronic products of many brands, (such as mobile phones, tablet computers, cameras, game consoles or alike) are usually placed on showcases for customers to have free trial and conduct comparison. However, if field personnel are inattentive, the portable electronic products are likely to be stolen, thus causing losses.
To prevent the portable electronic products in exhibition from being stolen, most of the physical stores use exposed security locking means, such as steel cables or locks, to lock the portable electronic products to the showcase.
However, the aforementioned method of locking the portable electronic products to the showcase may let customers feel like potential thieves, and is disadvantageous to store atmosphere and promoting purchasing intentions of customers or users.